


Weak Minded

by kinkwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled widely at him for a second before it dimmed at his serious expression. “General Hux, how can I help you?” she asked as she wiped a bit of sweat and oil from her brow.</p><p>Hux stepped closer to her. “I need to speak with you, privately.”</p><p>She looked confused but nodded. “I was heading back to my quarters to clean up. Is that alright?”</p><p>As long as it was private, he didn’t care where they spoke. “Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Minded

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of the fic, [Laiche](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6042769/chapters/13855207), but I've re-worked it to mostly stand alone. Some background info (such as Rey living in the AT-AT) can be found in that fic.

General Hux waited outside the hangar, doing his best to not look conspicuous. Though the top ranking officer on the ship standing around like a fool drew eyes, anyway. And Hux did feel like a fool. Kylo Ren’s apprentice, Rey, would be finishing her shift repairing TIE fighters almost any minute. 

_ Rey _ . . . 

The slip of a scavenger girl should not have been as fascinating to Hux as she was. He had his pick of the most beautiful men and women in the Empire. They flocked to him and his position like moths to a flame. But that girl . . . the general remembered the first time he’d seen her. She’d been on the  _ Finalizer _ for weeks, holed up in an _ AT-AT _ , of all things, in one of the ship’s cargo bays. 

Hux had initially just had his troops bring the entire AT-AT on board to annoy Ren. He hadn’t expected the girl to live in it for  _ weeks _ , haunting that part of the ship like a wraith. Hux had not felt the need to speak about the Supreme Leader’s orders. So while most of the officers and ‘troopers knew that Lord Ren had kidnapped a scavenger girl from the desert planet Jakku, no one knew why or how to handle the new addition. Most settled on avoiding that section of the ship. It was virtually deserted, anyway. He’d kept a cursory eye on the situation, but he’d hardly spared a thought about Ren’s little scavenger apprentice.

That, of course, was until she’d finally emerged from her burrow and the Knight had brought her onto the bridge to shadow Kylo Ren’s movements and observe. Ren clearly had a hand in her sartorial choices, as she was dressed entirely in black rather than the pale creams she’d come aboard in. She’d been quiet but her eyes had darted around the bridge, carefully mapping the area, and Hux had seen the wheels turning in her head. What she was contemplating, though, he hadn’t known. 

She came everyday and never spoke for weeks, but she would linger even after Ren had left the bridge. Eventually, Hux hadn’t been able to stop himself from finally walking up to her and holding his hand out.

“I am General Hux. I don’t believe we’ve ever been properly introduced.”

She’d looked at his hand for a long moment but just as Hux was about to drop it, her slender fingers had slid over his palm and clasped his hand. Her grip was firm and warm, and Hux had felt the electricity of a connection through the Force. He’d nearly shaken her off, not wanting his mind read by anyone. But he hadn’t—he’d held on for reasons that he still didn’t understand, even now.

She’d smiled up at him. “I’m Rey,” she’d said and Hux nearly shivered at her soft voice.

Then Ren had stalked onto the bridge like an avenging demon, and Rey had dropped his hand as if she’d been burned at the sight of her master. Kylo had put a hand on her shoulder and steered her off the bridge, but not before glaring at him from beneath that ridiculous mask. 

Even then, he’d felt the hard press of Ren’s anger towards him for desiring his apprentice. That had been well over a year ago, but she’d never been far from his mind. She never left the  _ Finalizer _ to participate in raids, and she now spent the vast majority of her time working on ships. Hux had had a few conversations with her and he knew she didn’t support the order or the Supreme Leader.

But she’d been going crazy with nothing to do. It was fairly obvious that Ren had hoped to simply wait Rey out, to make her so bored staying on the ship that she’d participate in a battle or raid with him. Hux still remembered the look on Ren’s face when the general had suggested to the girl that she work somewhere on the ship as a member of the crew. Hux had personally assigned her to the hangar after assessing her skills as a mechanic.

Kylo Ren had nearly lost his temper when Rey has given the general that beautiful wide grin of hers and accepted the suggestion. She’d been a superior addition to their crew and Hux was able to keep an even better eye on the girl.

But that close surveillance had yielded something that he wasn’t happy about.

The hangar door finally opened and there she was in the dark jumpsuit that denoted her job. Sweat clung to her exposed skin and a few untamed wisps of her hair escaped the small buns she wore. Her sleeves were rolled up but her gloves remained on. 

She smiled widely at him for a second before it dimmed at his serious expression. “General Hux, how can I help you?” she asked as she wiped a bit of sweat and oil from her brow.

Hux stepped closer to her. “I need to speak with you,  _ privately _ .”

She looked confused but nodded. “I was heading back to my quarters to clean up. Is that alright?”

As long as it was private, he didn’t care where they spoke. “Yes.”

He followed her as they walked through the ship and eventually she halted at the door to the living space of Kylo Ren. Of course Hux had known she lived with the Knight, but seeing it didn’t make it any easier to swallow.

They entered and Hux took in the austere living quarters. They were larger than his and he could see another door on the side that presumably lead to a bedroom. Rey immediately sat down on one of the sofas and began pulling off her boots. She gestured vaguely towards the other sofa and he hesitantly sat down. 

She didn’t say anything to him as she pulled the boots completely off and Hux licked his lips as he searched for a way to begin the conversation. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound emerged from his lips as his eyes locked on her fingers. She unzipped the top of her jumpsuit, revealing a regulation black tank top. Were they supposed to cling that way?

Hux blinked several times. “I—I can come back another time if you—”

“No, now’s fine.” She stood back up and pulled the jumpsuit down and off, revealing the standard issue black shorts and tank.

Hux swallowed. “I—That is. I’ve come across something disturbing.”

Rey’s head tilted and she sat back down on the sofa, one bare leg crossed over the other. “And what is that?”

Hux pulled a small pad from his pocket and held it out to her. “This.”

She took it from him and played the vid file. The general looked for the play of emotions over her face, but she didn’t seem surprised or guilty in the slightest as she handed it back to him.

“What about it?” she asked nonchalantly.

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “You—You helped FN-2187 to escape with the Resistance pilot.”

She nodded. “Yes, I did.”

He felt his jaw drop open as fury sliced through his thoughts. “Those are treasonous actions!” he all but barked.

She was about to respond but the doors from the bedroom slid open and Hux immediately stood up. He hadn’t known Ren would be coming here. The Knight’s mask was gone, as was his shirt. He too only wore a pair of clinging shorts. Hux had never seen the man less that fully covered from his chin to his feet. Ren didn’t seem at all bothered to find Hux in his quarters and was completely uncaring of his revealing state.

Hux allowed some of his irritation to show. “You’re scheduled to be giving a report to the Supreme Leader right now.”

Kylo Ren didn’t seem bother by him at all. “I reported earlier,” he said placidly.

Hux’s jaw tightened. He hadn’t wanted to have the Knight hovering over them. It was why he’d been waiting outside the hangar. Ren strode forward on silent bare feet and took the pad. He watched the vid himself before handing it back.

“Rey, go wait in the bedroom.”

She tilted her head to the side but said nothing else as she got up and walked away.

Hux watched her go and his anger at the disrespect of them began to bubble over. “I’m obliged to report your apprentice’s conduct to the Supreme Leader.”

Kylo snorted. “You aren’t really obliged to do anything.”

The door to the bedroom slid shut behind Rey and Hux turned back to Ren. “Are you speaking for her now?”

The Knight pursed his lips thoughtfully before answering. “No. My agreement with Rey is that she gives me what I want and in exchange I allow her to have what she wants.”

Hux’s lips tightened at the insinuation. “Your sexual exploits with her have nothing to do with this situation.”

Kylo smiled smugly. “On the contrary. It has everything to do with the situation.” Ren took a step back before tilting his jaw, gesturing back toward the bedroom doors. “She’s naked in there. You can either come back later to berate her about her actions or you can join us in the bedroom.” Ren turned his back and began walking away, but as the door slid open, Kylo paused. “It’s your choice.”

The Knight stepped inside and the door shut behind him. Hux stood there in the silent living area, his knuckles turning white as he held the pad tightly. What had just happened? Had he really been propositioned by Rey and Kylo Ren? Were they serious?

He should leave. Take his findings to the Supreme Leader and turn them both over for punishment. Hux took a shuddering breath. He knew what he  _ should _ do. But it wasn’t the same as what he  _ wanted _ . His steps were slow and hesitant as he made his way to the bedroom door. It slid open once again and Hux stood in the doorway watching them. Rey was completely nude on her back, her legs thrown over Ren’s shoulders. He was working her with his mouth and her eyes were screwed shut as her fingers clenched in the sheets.

Ren was looking at him but he didn’t seem surprised or upset that Hux had taken him up on the offer. In fact, his hand lifted from her skin and he crooked a finger towards the other man.

Was this what he wanted? Hux looked back over at the ex-scavenger and her eyes were heavy lidded as she gazed at him, her chest heaving. He had no interest, sexual or otherwise, in Ren. He only wanted _ her _ .  And this was the Knight’s way of telling him that  _ this _ was the only way Hux would ever have her. 

Hux dropped his coat to the ground and began pulling his clothing off. He’d never participated in something as hedonistic as a threesome, much less one involving another man, but Kylo Ren was not . . . unpleasant to look at. His skin was smooth and pale with only a smattering of beauty marks down his back and flanks.

They were both nude so Hux stripped to the same and walked slowly towards the bed, his cock inflating with each step. Ren finally raised his head from her nether regions.

He smiled smugly, his lips looking red and wet. “Come here, General.”

Hux watched as Kylo looked back down at Rey and nodded as if they were having some kind of mental conversation—he supposed they probably were. Hux was only a few feet away when Kylo latched onto him and pulled him forward forcefully. Ren pressed their chests together and Hux took a shuddering breath as the Knight’s hands slid down his back to his rear.

Kylo leaned in. “She wants to see this.” he whispered and his voice was low and full of bad intentions.

Hux blinked. “See—?”

The general wasn’t able to finish before Kylo Ren’s mouth pressed onto his. Hux could taste  _ her  _ on the other man’s lips and his blinked several times as the Knight’s tongue invaded his mouth. Rey wanted to see him this way? She wanted to see  _ them _ this way?

The general felt a smaller more delicate hand brush his thigh before it slide up his hips and then onto his cock. He let out a sharp gasp at the feeling. She was touching him—while he was  _ kissing her lover _ .

Ren finally pulled away, his tongue coming out to lick his lips obscenely. The general immediately looked towards Rey and found her right beside him. She leaned in and he didn’t hesitate to kiss her. To forget _ him _ .

“Oh, you won’t be forgetting me any time soon.” Ren whispered as if he was telling some kind of joke.

Which was exactly what Hux was afraid of. Rey’s arms looped around his neck and she pulled him until he fell on top of her. They were both laid out on the bed and he kissed her again even as he felt Ren’s hands on his back. He knew where this was headed but he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it.

She pulled away and whispered, “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this. I’ll make sure of it.”

Hux wasn’t sure about that. How could anyone enjoy what Kylo was about to do to him?

Rey smiled and pulled him down until her lips were beside his ear. “It’ll be alright. I’ve done it to Kylo before.”

He heard Ren snort behind him and tried to envision this thin slip of a girl fucking Lord Kylo Ren. Taking him and him enjoying it. But Rey decided he didn’t need to imagine, and she sent images of Kylo on his back, sweat beading on his brow and his erection red and swollen against his stomach. A long dark length protruded from Rey’s pronounced hips, sliding in and out of his body. She shared the feeling he’d sent to her and Hux gasped as burning painful pleasure filled his body.

A slap came down on his flank and Hux was shaken from his reverie. He was about to yell something unkind when slick cold fingers touched the crease of his rear and he could do nothing to mask his sharp breathy intake.

Hux looked back down at Rey, who smiled before pushing him away slightly. He watched as she reached between then and guided him to her nether regions. She was slippery and oh-so wet as he pushed himself fully inside her. Her arms came back up and wrapped around his shoulders. He felt her fingernails digging into his back as he began moving.

If he focused on her well enough, he could almost forget that Kylo Ren was behind him working slick fingers into his rear entrance. That is, of course, until he’d add another finger. The new intrusion would cause Hux’s thrusts to falter for a few seconds before he got used to the feeling and once again started moving at Rey’s insistence.

Soon, though, Ren’s fingers pulled out of him completely and Hux paused as both of the man's hands came around his hips.

Rey pulled him even closer. “Hold on to me.” she whispered.

He buried his face into her neck as Kylo Ren entered him. He was huge, which didn’t surprise Hux at all but irritated him none the less. Kylo chucked behind him at his thoughts and he felt Rey smile against his cheek.

The minutes dragged on as the Knight carefully pushed all the way in and Hux was irrationally annoyed that the other man was treating him like glass while simultaneously grateful that he hadn’t just forced himself inside. He seemed to have some skill in this area. Perhaps Rey would . . . 

He didn’t get to finish the thought as Kylo pulled out and thrust back in, pushing Hux deeply into Rey’s body as well. Hux couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his throat as Kylo set their pace. Hux had little control over the situation with those wide splayed hands holding onto him so tightly.

The general felt one of Rey’s hands pull away from him and reach down to touch Kylo as they moved in sync. The force of the thrusts pushed Hux down hard onto Rey’s soft flesh as Ren set a brutal pace. He thrust into Hux again and again, and the general could do nothing but hold onto Rey as he was ridden hard. Ren seemed to change the angle of each thrust and Hux knew the second he hit it that Kylo had found what he was looking for.

“Oh stars . . .”

He didn’t have to see Ren to know the man was probably smirking down at him, and the Knight immediately began pummeling him from that same angle. After that, Hux had no way of stopping his orgasm from happening far too soon. It hit him like wave and he bit his lip to try and stifle his moans. Rey let out a breathy sigh and he knew she was riding his orgasm.

Kylo Ren wasn’t done, though, and Hux continued to lay there on top of Rey as the other man continued to fuck him. He lifted his head and looked down at her. Her face was sweaty and her hair clung to her skin but she was just as beautiful as she always was. He kissed her and it was then that Kylo Ren thrust one more time and held himself tightly to Hux. 

The general could hear the other man breathing harshly and there were a few more shallow thrusts before he pulled out completely and fell to the side. His skin glistened with sweat and Hux finally pulled out of Rey and fell to her other side. They laid like that for a while and Hux finally caught his breath. 

He heard them shifting and his head tilted slightly to see Ren pulling Rey closer and pillowing her head onto his chest. Hux felt himself drawn to the pair and he moved slowly towards them but as he inched closer, suddenly his body froze.

Ren was looking at him as if he were a bug beneath his shoe. “You know the way out.”

Hux shook his head mutinously as he looked towards Rey but she seemed almost vacant herself, as if she hadn’t a care in the galaxy.

The general glared at Ren as he was pushed from the bed and he only just managed to stop himself from landing in a heap on the floor. The Knight whispered something to Rey as he got up from the bed and stood before Hux, his long pale body almost glowing in the artificial light of the room. Hux was already pulling his pants on when Ren put a hand on his chest and physically forced him towards the bedroom door. He leaned in and he took Hux’s lips once more, dominating him even in this. 

Eventually he pulled away and leaned in further to whisper, “Take one last look at her. Memorize her. This is the last time you’ll get to see or touch her.”

Hux felt a sort of dizziness overcame his senses as he looked over her but he was able to respond. “That’s her decision.”

Kylo looked smugly amused as he stepped away. “Yes, it is.”

The Knight gave him one last shove and Hux found himself back out in the living area as the door slid shut in his face. He stood there stupidly for a few seconds before he began to mechanically pull his clothing back on and right himself. 

As he smoothed his hair down again, the past hour began to feel like one of his fantasies. One he’d never really get to experience. He had them often, he thought as he left. Hux needed to get back to his quarters and shower. He’d sleep then and forget about his distraction.

* * *

Kylo returned to the bed and slid down beside Rey. Her arms looped around his shoulder. “One of these days, you need to get over this jealousy of yours. I get tired of having to trick him back here every time.”

The Knight snorted. “I don’t want him getting any ideas that this is regular occurrence.”

She laughed. “I’d say once or twice a week is fairly regular, Kylo. And don’t act like you don’t enjoy it. I can feel it every time—how you look forward to taking him.”

Kylo snorted. “I let you have sex with that little ginger bastard, and I take my due from him but do not ask me to have to deal with his smug grins the day after.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This fic was edited by the lovely and gracious [Mster70](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70). Thanks!!


End file.
